El inicio de la venganza
by Alexia Astyan
Summary: Akefia es un ladron de la aldea de Kul Elna, Atem es un principe maltratado por su tio Aknadin, cuando Akefia salva a Atem de un terrible destino, el niño de ojos carmesi aprende lo que es ser un niño mientras que Akefia aprende a ser un amigo.


Capitulo 1:- el Banquete de los Dioses

Akefia se quedó quieto, detrás de la casa del viejo artesano mientras los guardias patrullaban las calles, recién le había robado dos manzanas a un hombre del mercado y para su desgracia una mujer lo habían visto; cuando los guardias se retiraron él suspiro tranquilo, su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente mientras tomaba una de las manzanas y le daba un mordisco, Se levantó y camino hacia el lado opuesto por donde se habían ido los guardias, se cubrió la cara con una capucha de su ropa hecha guijones y siguió despistadamente entre la gente hasta salir de la ciudad.

Camino y camino hasta que llego a un pueblo, las casas estaban maltratadas y viejas, Akefia siguió caminando mientras se comía la segunda manzana, este pueblo era Kul Elna, lleno de ladrones y asesinos, letales para las demás personas pero entre ellos, eran familia, se compartían lo que podían robar así fuera dinero o comida, había muy pocas personas que no consideraban kul elna como su hogar.

Los comerciantes nunca pasaban cerca de kul elna, con miedo a que los robaran, Akefia llego a su casa, era pequeña y sencilla al igual que todas las demás, dentro solo estaba una mujer de cabellos castaños, piel bronceada (como la de todos) y una vestimenta blanca de lino, contoneaba ligeramente las caderas mientras tarareaba y mezclaba algo en una cacerola, se detuvo y volteo mirando a Akefia con ojos color chocolate.

Hola Akefia.- saludo para después continuar con lo que hacia

Hola Mout.- regreso el saludo, camino hacia ella esquivando a los niños dormidos recostados en el suelo

Ellos no tenían camas, solo colchones delgados y cobertores hechos de trozos de tela para cubrirse mientras dormían en el piso, a veces no tenían ni para comer la casa solo tenía dos cuartos y siempre había niños durmiendo ya sea dentro de la casa o afuera; Mout era una mujer amable que dejaba que los niños sin hogar (como él) se quedaran en su casa y comieran, varios como Akefia se arriesgaban a ir a la ciudad a robar comida y provisiones, aunque nunca les iba tan bien estaban cómodos y felices.

Muchos decían que Mout era un demonio si se metían con uno de sus "niños", así que nadie se atrevía a lastimarlos pues aunque fueran familia varios no eran de confiar.

Akefia se acercó y le dio un corto y rápido abrazo a la mujer antes de seguir comiendo su manzana.

No pude conseguir nada.- le dijo quedamente con tono seco y lastimoso, ella solo sonrió.

Tranquilo, la última vez trajiste suficiente para durar, solo tenemos que racionar un poco más la comida, así todos podrán disfrutarla.- dijo Mout mientras seguía mezclando la cacerola de barro.

Desearía que no tuviéramos que racionar la comida.- respondio Akefia con furia.- si tan solo lograra entrar al palacio…

Mout solo lo miro con tristeza, muchos decían que si lograbas entrar al palacio podrías tener una comida digna de un rey, decían que las mesas, los platos y las copas estaban hechas de oro y las camas eran las más suaves del mundo, pero ella no quería que Afekia se arriesgara, hubo una vez que alguien se atrevió a entrar al palacio a robar, cuando dicha persona regreso a kul elna hablaba incoherencias sobre monstruos malignos, a partir de ahí decían que si entrabas los dioses te maldecirían con la locura.

Algún día lo hare. Dijo Akefia decidido.- algún día entrare al palacio y probare el banquete de los dioses

Mout sonrió, Akefia había perdido a sus padres desde muy pequeño, había sido de los primeros huérfanos que había recogido, para el pequeño niño de cabello planco Kul Elna era su hogar, no le importaba que fueran ladrones o asesinos, aquella gente era su familia.

Me compartirás de tu banquete?.- le pregunto Mout con humos mientras servía un caldo espeso en unos platos pequeños, los ojos de Akefia se iluminaron

Claro que sí!, serás la primera en probarlo.- dijo el niño emocionado

Podrías llamar a los niños?

Akefia asintió, salio de la casa despertando a varios niños en el proceso, coloco sus manos alrededor de su boca y grito.

-HORA DE COMER

Al cabo de 5 minutos muchos niños se amontonaron alrededor de la puerta, los niños más pequeños estaban hasta el frente, poco a poco Mout y Akefia alimentaron a los niños, uno que otro anciano se había acercado. La comida se terminó y los niños se fueron a dormir, Akefia se quedó mirando las estrellas desde el techo de la casa. Se preguntó cómo sería la vida en el palacio.

"Seguro son unos ricos egocéntricos, no me importan los dioses, yo mismo entrare ahí" pensó con amargura antes de bajar y dormir entre dos niños acurrucados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Akefia logro robar algo más de fruta en el mercado para desayunar, esta vez sin que lo vieran, le dio un vistazo al palacio a lo lejos, recientemente había estado vigilando a los guardias y sus cambios de turno, los muros eran altos y gruesos, esto no sería fácil.

Dejo la fruta en casa de Mout y después se fue corriendo hacia el palacio antes de que lo detuvieran los demás ladrones, después de que aquel hombre se volviera loco nadie se atrevía a entrar en el palacio del rey Aknamkanon.

Akefia aprovecho el espacio de 5 minutos donde los guardias cambiaban de turno y entro, escondiéndose en entre las esfinges y dentro de grandes jarrones logro entrar, viajo pasillo tras pasillo esquivando guardias y perdiéndose casi por completo en aquel lugar. Por un momento temió que en verdad los dioses lo hubieran maldecido y se volvería loco en ese enorme lugar, pero dio una vuelta en la esquina y sus ojos lavanda se abrieron con sorpresa, la habitación era enorme y olía a especias, no había nadie, solo un guardia dormitando en una silla en la esquina. Akefia sabía que lo había logrado, mirando las frutas, los panes y el pescado en las varias canastas. Había llegado al banquete de los dioses.

Tomo un saco que le había robado a unos mercaderes en el camino, silenciosamente comenzó a empacar todo lo que podía, vigilaba de cerca al guardia que aun dormitaba y con un poco de esfuerzo logro cargar el saco lleno de comida.

Volvió a salir a los pasillos del palacio perdiéndose aún más de lo que había hecho anteriormente, maldijo por dentro pensando en porque tendrían un lugar tan enorme, vio una luz al final de una vuelta y con esperanza corrió hacia ella.

 _Lo logre_ pensó con alegría pero su alivio y felicidad se volvieron frustración cuando vio que en lugar ser de la salida había parado a dar a un extenso jardín, iba a soltar un grito de furia cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose, miro a su alrededor de manera frenética y miro dos jarrones cercas de una fuente, sin importarle porque estaban ahí entro en uno de ellos y en el otro puso el saco de comida.

Los pasos se acercaron y Akefia se tensó cuando una mano entro en su jarro, al parecer buscando algo, por primera vez se dio cuenta que el jarrón tenia panes y fruta, tomo una manzana y se la dio a la mano, ésta la tomo y salió haciéndole dar un suspiro de alivio, logro captar parte de la conversación fuera del jarrón.

"Por favor tio" .- dijo una vocesita suplicante y lastimosa

"Cierra la boca! Veo que no has aprendido nada!" .- dijo la segunda voz con dureza

"Seré bueno por favor… tengo hambre"

"Quieres otra lección? Si logras sobrevivir a otra lección te daré de comer"

"Noo tío por favor, me duele…"

"Entonces no habrá comida, debes aprender tu lugar chico."

Oyó las pisadas alejarse y saco un poco la cabeza, al no ver a nadie salió por completo y tomo su saco del otro jarrón, miro de nuevo a su alrededor y visualizo un árbol a unos cuantos metros, el árbol no le importo, sino el niño pequeño atado a el, estaba delgado y cubierto de golpes, temblaba débilmente aparentemente con sollozos, se preguntó si era un prisionero y se acercó.

El niño tenía el cabello tricolor, mechones dorado sucio enmarcaban su rostro bronceado, cinco largas puntas negras con borde entre rojo y purpura lo hacían ver como si fuera una estrella, sus ojos cerrados soltaban lagrimas sobre mejillas maltratadas y con un moretón. Akefia sintió pena por él, de seguro el niño era un esclavo, no había otra explicación, sintió furia ante el pensamiento de las personas del palacio que lo habían tratado así, dejando su saco en el suelo tomo una pequeña navaja que siempre traía consigo y corto las cuerdas que ataban las manos del pequeño al árbol, el niño se desplomo sobre el verde pasto y dejo de llorar, Akefia saco una manzana de uno de los jarrones la puso frente al niño, este se arrodillo con dificultad y tomo la manzana para comenzar a devorarla frenéticamente.

En pocos segundos la manzana se había ido y el niño se froto las rojas y adoloridas muñecas, levanto por primera vez la vista y Akefia se sorprendió al ver a dos grandes ojos carmesí, el niño lo miro con confusión y estiro la mano, Akefia tomo la delgada mano y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Escucho a los guardias llegar por un pasillo, miro al niño pequeño una vez más a los ojos y tomando su saco con la otra mano lo jalo, pronto llegaron los guardias y debía sacar al niño con él, el chico no se resistió, al contrario corrió junto al chico de ojos lavanda.

Después de perderse por tercera vez en el enorme lugar, Akefia logro subir a una carreta que iba saliendo del palacio, al parecer había ido a abastecer los alimentos y eso le dio la oportunidad de ayudar al niño a subir.

Con un suspiro Akefia miro al palacio mientras se alejaba, lo había logrado, había robado al banquete de los dioses, sintió un peso ligero en su hombro y miro al niño recostarse contra él.

"Solo espera a que Mout vea esto".- pensó mientras inconscientemente recostaba su cabeza contra la del niño y se durmió

Akefia se sentía feliz, tal vez así Kul Elna no sufriría hambre, ahora que sabía como entrar y salir del palacio, se sentía tan orgulloso, mientras tanto el niño de ojos carmesí dormitaba feliz por primera vez en días, su manita aferrándose ligeramente a su salvador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hooola

Espero que les guste, este fic será de dos o tres capítulos, después lo convertiré en una historia más larga, porfavor dejen sus comentarios, aclaraciones y sugerencias.

Alexia se despide


End file.
